My Friend, My House Mate, My Lover
by Scarred Seeker
Summary: Sakura broke up with Shaoran. Syaoran returns to Japan to study at Tokyo University and hasn't seen Sakura and the gang for 7 years. Tomoyo got accepted to Tokyo University and met Syaoran once again. 5th and final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

'My friend, my house mate, my lover'

_By Scarred Seeker /_

So here how things are... Sakura broke up with Syaoran a year after Syaoran returned to Hong Kong because of the distance and she couldn't wait for him anymore. Syaoran understands and knows it must have been hard on her. Years later Syaoran returns to Japan to study at Tokyo University and hasn't seen Sakura and the gang for 7 years. Tomoyo got accepted to Tokyo University and met Syaoran once again.

So this is a story of their new love. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

It's the middle of February and the start of a new semester. Students greeted one another, asking how their holidays were and showing off their new stuff. "Look at my new shoes, my dad bought it for me from Paris." Said a girl. "Look at my new necklace my mom bought it." Said another. Even though it's a new semester is here but the students are still in holiday mode. Somehow this stresses me a lot, my holidays were always consisting of training, studying and more training.

"Why am I here?" I asked myself as I walk through the corridor going for my morning lecture.

"Hey Li, morning." Said a voice behind me.

I turn to see a tall guy with messy hair and wearing a white T-shirt with a picture of an Island and bold writing on it says 'Aloha'. "Good morning Ray." I answered.

Ray is one of the first friends that I make here in Tokyo University. He's a second year and taking computer engineering, the same as I am. Since he is honest and a friendly person. It was easy being friends with him.

"So how was Hawaii?" I asked smiling.

"Oh yeah it was great man the waves was awesome, the babes was beautiful and the food was delicious. Huh? How did you know I went to Hawaii for the holidays?" Ray said looking puzzled.

"Hmm? I don't know maybe it's because of the tan that you have or the T-shirt that you're wearing with 'Aloha' on it." I answered with a smirked.

"Oh yeah the T-shirt. I forgot that I was wearing it. So how's your holiday Li?"

"Nah just the usual. I went back to Hong Kong and met my relatives, had a family dinner and came back that's all."

"Well that's nice. So what class are we having this morning?"

"Networking with Mrs. Tey." I turned to him. "You haven't seen the bulletin board have you."

"Hey I just got here. So at what time is the lecture?"

"Now." I answered while running to the lecture hall.

"Hey Li wait up." Ray ran catching up to me.

2 hours later;

"I can't believe Mrs. Tey lecture was at 8 o'clock in the morning." Ray said.

"Yeah, It's a good thing that you came early today and meet me first."

"Yeah, want to have breakfast? Our next class doesn't start until 11."

"Nah I've had breakfast before coming here. Besides the cafeteria will be pack with students since it's the start of the year."

"Yeah, that's why I'm inviting you man. New first year students, man. Let's scout for pretty girls."

"Hahaha…. I'll definitely pass."

"Aww.. come on Li."

"Thanks for inviting but seriously I'll pass."

"Ok, ok, I won't force you. See you in class."

"Yeah sure, bye." I said.

As I walked slowly towards the exit suddenly I saw a familiar figure at the notice board. A very beautiful girl with long silky black hair that reached right above her waistline and smooth skin as white as snow. She had the most stunning amethyst eyes anyone has ever seen. She was wearing a light blue dress with purple flowers on it. Somehow she looked very trouble. I approached her and saw that she was looking at the advertisements about renting a room or an apartment. 'Ah I see she's looking for a place to stay.'

"Are you looking for a room or an apartment?" I asked from behind her.

"Just a room for me." She answered back still looking at the ads.

"Then I think this one here might suit you." I said pointing an ad to her.

"The place and the rent is ok I guess but the owner prefer a guy for a housemate." Still looking at the notice board.

"Nah, he just writes that he prefer a guy but he doesn't mind if the person is someone he already know."

"Really? How do you…" The girl asked finally turning her head looking at me in a very surprise way.

"Because that's my ad." I answered calmly and smiled. "Tomoyo Daidouji…"

"Li? Li Syaoran? Oh my god!" Tomoyo said as she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I'm glad to see you again Daidouji…" I said still hugging her.

"I'm glad too. We haven't seen each other since primary school." She said as she let go.

"Yeah, it has been what 7 years? You've become more beautiful Daidouji."

"Thanks and you look good too Li-kun. Oh god and here I thought I'm going to be all alone here."

"Where have you been? I came to visit Tomoeda last year but you have moved."

"Yeah we had to move since there were problems in our company branch in Kyoto. My mom had to work there and since Sakura and I got accepted to college there it was ok for us."

"Yeah Touya said something about the both of you were studying there."

"Touya? You met him?"

"Yeah I did, last year. He was doing his masters. He was the one who helped me a lot last year."

"Touya didn't say anything about you to us." Tomoyo said looking puzzled.

"So what course are you taking? I don't remember there were any courses for fashion designing here." I said quickly as to change the subject.

"I'm taking business management here since I would like to take over the family business. However designing clothes is my hobby and passion."

"Yeah I know. I'm taking computer engineering."

"Computers? I swear you're more of a business type."

"So would you like to rent the room? I can take you there to have a look at the end of the day if you like."

"I don't know, won't I be a bother?"

"You a bother? Nonsense you know me more than anyone in this whole University do. You already know who I really am and about the magic business. How can you be a bother?" I explained.

"Are you sure?" she asked still looking unsure.

"Yeah it'll be great."

"Ok. I'll go and see the place after class."

"So at what time will you be free?"

"I finish class around lunch, at 1 o'clock."

"That'll be great. We can have lunch first before going."

"So I'll wait for you at the cafeteria?"

"Ok. That will be good. I got to go now. I have a class at 11."

"Ok see you then."

In front of the cafeteria 1 o'clock;

Tomoyo's POV

'Erm… Am I early?'

'I still can't believe that Li-kun is studying here.'

'I wonder if he still has feelings for Sakura. Maybe I should ask him.'

As I was busy with my thoughts suddenly a tall guy with curly hair came up to me.

"Hello there, are you alone."

"Oh hello, I'm waiting for someone."

"A friend is it? My name is Brian I'm a second year here. I saw you in class today. So you are taking business."

"Yes I am…" I answered flatly.

"So what's your name?"

"Daidouji Tomoyo"

"Tomoyo-chan is it? So are you free later tonight? Want to hook up with me?"

"No thank you…" I declined.

"Oh come on Tomoyo-chan, let's get to know each other more."

This guy is starting to really annoy me. At that moment I saw Li-kun walking towards the cafeteria. 'This is my chance.'

"Syaoran!!" I called out.

Li-kun looked at me a little puzzled and surprised but then when he saw Brian in front of me he smirked. 'He understands, yes!'

"Hey there, Tomoyo. Did you wait long? I'm sorry my class got held up a few minutes."

"That's ok, I'm glad you're here. Come on let's have lunch." I said as I grab Li-kun's arm.

"Sure I'm starving. Later man." He said playing along.

I turned to see Brian's face and to my pleasure he looked very dumbfounded. 'Yes!' I thought as I giggle.

"Satisfied?"

"Very." I said still giggling.

Syaoran POV

I smiled as I watch Tomoyo giggled when she fooled Brian. 'She looks cute when she's like this.'

"What do you want to eat?"

"Emm… I think I'll have chicken porridge."

"Ok, I'll buy it for you. Can you find a place where we can seat?"

"Ok." Tomoyo nodded.

Tomoyo found a place near the window and we sat to eat lunch. But as I predicted people are watching us.

"Ne… Li-kun. Why is everyone staring at our table?" Tomoyo suddenly whispered to me noticing peoples stare.

"Don't mind them they're just admiring your beauty." I said playfully.

"Aww… Stop doing that. You're making me blush Li-kun." Tomoyo said as she playfully beat my hand.

"And Daidouji… You can call me Syaoran just like before."

"Thank you, but you too must call me Tomoyo."

"Deal."

As we were eating Ray came to our table. By the looks on his face he probably has a lot to ask.

"Yo Li,"

"Hey…"

"Who is this girl you suddenly eating together with?" Ray asked as he checks her out.

"Oh? Let me introduce you then. This here beautiful and fair lady is Tomoyo Daidouji. A first year in Business Management" Then I turn to Ray. "And Tomoyo this civilized barbarian here is my friend Ray and he is currently in the same class as I am."

"Nice to meet you Ray."

"Nice to meet you too." The both of them shake. Suddenly Ray turns to me and playfully strangles me. "Who are you calling barbarian. And where did you find this babe."

"So Ray can you tell me why is everyone staring at us?" Tomoyo asked.

"Huh? Why else? You're very beautiful." Ray answered playfully as I give him a high 5.

"Oh come on stop that you 2. Can you please answer me seriously? There are more beautiful people than me." She said getting angry.

"We are answering your question seriously. You're beautiful Tomoyo." I said calmly.

"Yeah that's a part of the reason. And there's another." Ray added.

"So what's the other reason?"

"Well you see Li here has a reputation as a woman hater. He had been confessed to by quite a number of girls last year and he always turns them down right on the spot."

"The girls even make a game out of it. Who can make me say 'yes'. But each and every time I just said 'no'." I added.

"And suddenly here there's a beautiful girl who's eating together with Li Syaoran and talking casually with him. Hell you're a legend." Ray continued.

When Ray finished talking all of us laugh.

"Well somehow I can understand that. It took me and Sakura a year to make him open up to us."

"Huh? A year?" Ray looked confused.

"Tomoyo and I were friends since we were in primary school."

"Since primary school? No wonder he looks no comfortable talking to you. Tomoyo-chan."

"So would you like to join us Ray?" I asked.

"Nah I ate a lot this morning. I'm going to the library after this." He paused. "Beside I'm not going to interfere in your date."

"Ok, See you tomorrow then. Don't forget our class at 9."

"I know. See you later, Li, Tomoyo-chan." He said as he got up and went away.

"He's a nice person."

"Ray? Yeah he is. He's honest and a very kind person. Even though he's loud but a really good friend."

"It's nice to see you make new friend Syaoran. You really change a lot."

"Me change? Maybe a little but I still try to keep my distance."

"You don't want people to know who you are, do you?"

"Well I try to keep it as a secret the thing about me being a future Li clan leader and a sorcerer."

"Then you don't have to keep your distance with me ok."

"So are you done?" I asked as I smiled.

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

Author's note:

I always have wanted to write about Syaoran's and Tomoyo's love. So here it is.

Please take your time and review this for me k?


	2. Chapter 2

'_**My friend, my housemate, my lover'**_

_by Scarred Seeker_

Chapter 2:

Syaoran posted his add this morning however he was quite worried that some unknown person will suddenly be banging on his front door and disturbing his private life. Besides that there probably a chance that the person will find out his secrets that he has been trying so hard to hide. Fortunately his housemate before this was someone quite close during his card capturing days and it makes things easier for him even though Syaoran and the '_previous roommate'_ would be having a glaring contest now and then. (_Ok. I know you guys know who it is.)_ However all his worries just washed away when he suddenly saw the person who was standing in front the notice board this morning. Tomoyo…

At the apartment;

Syaoran POV

"Here's my apartment. Come I'll show you to the room." I said as I let her in and show her to the vacant room.

"Oh wow. The room is just nice. Very spacious" she said as she examine the room.

"Can I bring more furniture?"

"Yeah you can. Decorate the room the way you like." I smiled.

"I can? That's great. I want to get a big mirror and hang it here, get some curtains and a carpet. Oh this will be great."

'There she goes again with the sparkling eyes.' I thought. "So do you like it?"

"Yes, the room is perfect. So when can I move in?"

"Any time, when would you like to move in?"

"Erm… Can I move in today?"

"Today? Sure I guess. Where were you staying before this?"

"I came here last night. So I didn't have a place to stay except a hotel."

"You come here yesterday? And staying at the hotel?" I quickly get my keys on the table.

"Come on Tomoyo we're checking you out of the hotel."

"Ok coming…" She said following after.

Later that evening;

"Hello mom, I already found a place to stay."

"That's good honey how was your first day?"

"It was good. I made some new friends and mend old ones."

"Oh you've met with old friends from Tomoeda?"

"Yup, I'm renting a room in his apartment."

"His? Who are you staying with Tomoyo?"

"I'm staying with Li Syaoran. You remember him don't you?"

"Li? Your old friend who went back to Hong Kong?"

"Yeah that's the one."

After checking out of the hotel Tomoyo and I went to buy some furniture and fabric at the mall. Most of the furniture will be sent here by tomorrow evening. We even bought a sewing machine. Tomoyo said she wanted to make the curtains herself. Right now Tomoyo is sewing the curtains while answering calls and I'm making dinner. I wish she didn't talk about me on hands free. 'Oi! I can hear everything you say Tomoyo!'

"Hey mom, is Sakura home?"

"Yeah she is. She's watching the television do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes please."

"Sakura-san… Tomoyo wants to talk to you."

"Hello…"

My heart suddenly jumped as I heard the voice. I widen my eyes as I looked at Tomoyo. 'What are you thinking of doing, Tomoyo?'

"Hey Sakura it's me Tomoyo." Tomoyo answered as she mischievously smiled at me.

"Hello Tomoyo, aunty said you've met Shaoran-kun."

"Yeah I met with him. I'm staying with him."

"You're what?!" I heard Sakura's voice through the phone speaker and she sounded very surprise.

"I'm staying with him. I'm his new housemate." Tomoyo answered calmly and in a matter of fact way. She still has that smile while she turns to look at me.

"Oh my god! My best friend is staying with my ex in the same house!"

I don't know why but hearing her said ex somehow makes me feel sad. Ok maybe I still have a little feeling for her. Come on she was my first love.

"What is it Sakura? You sound surprised. Don't you believe in him?"

"It's not that I don't believe in him. I'm just surprise. We never heard of him since primary school and then now you're living with him."

The way Sakura said it sounds like I'm married to Tomoyo.

"He's ok with it and so is my mom."

"I know… Shaoran-kun is a kind and responsible person."

"Hey Sakura, how do you feel about him?"

Once again my heart skipped, 'Come on Tomoyo don't ask her that when I'm here.'

"I don't know. I still like him I guess. Do you remember what you said to me when we were little?"

"About what Sakura?"

"You told me that it's not that I don't understand anything but I don't understand my heart and how I feel about Shaoran-kun."

"Yeah I remember."

"Well after all these years I think our love was not meant to be."

With those words my heart fell and I became completely silent.

"Why are you saying that?"

"People can change Tomoyo., feelings can change and I have changed. I no longer have feelings that I had a long time ago Tomoyo. I just think of him as a respectable best friend."

"I see." Now Tomoyo's face changed she no longer has her mischievous smile but a distance expression. I think she is about to fall in tears. Tomoyo had always been our supporter for our love but since Sakura and I broke up she must have felt sad.

I grabbed a box of tissue and quickly sat next to her.

"Tomoyo? Are you there? Why are you silent all of the sudden?"

"I'm here… I just feel a little sad that's all." She answered with tears.

"Shh… That's ok Tomoyo don't cry… It's not your fault." I said as I wiped her tears.

"Hoe? I heard a voice. Is someone with you?"

"It's me Sakura." I said calmly.

"Shaoran??!!"

"Yes it's me…"

"Hoeee…. How long have you been there?"

"Since the beginning, I heard everything."

"I'm sorry Shaoran-kun."

"Don't be Sakura. I know your intentions were good. I don't blame you for ending our relationship."

"Thank you for being understanding Shaoran-kun. Can we still be friends?"

"Sure we can Sakura. We will always be friends. The 3 of us will always be great friends." I said as I hugged the crying Tomoyo.

"Hmm.. Yeah you're right. I've got to go now. Take care you two."

"Bye. Sakura."

I turn off the phone and comforted Tomoyo. "Shh… Don't be sad Tomoyo."

"I'm ok now Syaoran."

"That's good. So let's eat dinner. I made fried mix vegetables and omelets. Go and wash up ok. I'll get the table ready."

"Ok.." she said as she got up and went to the wash room.

As I set the table I remembered what Sakura said on the phone. 'I think our love was not meant to be.' I just smiled to myself; maybe what she said was right. 'We're not meant to be together.'

"Tomoyo are you ready yet?"

"Coming…" She replied coming out of the bathroom.

"Here you go." I hand her a plate of rice.

"Thank you. Wow everything smells so nice."

"Taste the food first before you can give comments ok."

"Ok I will ittadakimasu."

As we ate dinner we talk about our pass and our plans for the future. After dinner I helped Tomoyo put on the curtains she made and unpacked.

"Thanks Syaoran for today. You're a big help."

"Hey that's what friends are for. Besides now we're housemates so please take care of me from now on." I said as I bowed to her.

"Please take care of me as well" she bowed too.

"Oyasumi, Tomoyo."

"Oyasumi, Syaoran."

_________________

Ok that's all from me for now. Thank you for the reviews, I know I have a lot of problem in describing the situation and all but I'll try to improve it. Sometimes it's so hard to put it into words….

Ok, please take the time and review this chapter ok.

_Until fingers meet keyboard again_.

Later… ///


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again before we get to the story I would like to thank everyone for reading the story and thank you for the reviews, they're a real motivator and since I'm quite motivated here's the new chapter. So enjoy reading…

'**My friend, my housemate, my lover'**

_by Scarred Seeker ///  
_

**Chapter 3**

Tomoyo is a strong girl, she grew up without the support of her father while her mother was always busy with the company and she didn't have any siblings or other family members that she could rely on. However there are times when she is at her weakest, there are times when she is very fragile and easily break. Last night was one of those times; she was the happiest when Sakura and Syaoran became a couple because the both of them are the few of people that means a lot to her. She was happy when the people she loves were happy but she also became sad when they are.

Tomoyo understands what Sakura said about how her feelings changes with time and she understood that it must be hard for Sakura to be in a long distance relationship with Syaoran. But still she was sad and tears just falls without warning. At times like this she was glad that she was not alone, Syaoran was there beside her to wipe her tears, he was there to cheer her up and he was there to support her when she needed one the most.

_______________

At the lecture hall,

This morning she has an hour lecture with Mr. Richard on Business studies and then another class after lunch. She can't wait to go home because her furniture that she bought yesterday with Syaoran will arrive later in the evening.

"Ohayo…" Tomoyo greeted as she entered the lecture hall.

"Ohayo…" answered a few.

Tomoyo walk down the stairs and decided to take a sit on the middle seat 5th row from the bottom. 'Not so far and not so near the front, just nice.' She thought.

"Hello, I'm Susan nice to meet you." said a girl's voice suddenly from behind her.

Tomoyo turns around and met with a red hair girl wearing a red blouse who was smiling brightly.

"Oh hello, I'm Tomoyo…" she replied while shaking the girl's hand.

"Daidouji… I know…" the girl cut through.

"Huh? I don't remember introducing myself."

"No you didn't but most of the people here know you." Susan smiled.

"Huh? How did they know me?" she said puzzled.

"You're a legend." Susan replied excitedly.

"Legend? What lege…" She paused and remembered what Ray told her at lunch yesterday. "Oh you mean my lunch with Syaoran."

"Oh my you're even calling him by his first name. Oh wow!" Susan squealed.

"What is so special about it? We're friends."

"Come on don't you know? He is one of the good-looking guys in this whole University. Over half of the girls here have a crush on him." She explained.

"Not only does he's good looking, he's very smart and athletic." A girl with glasses who sat behind Tomoyo suddenly butts in.

"Oh sorry I'm Dyane, nice to meet you." The girl introduces herself.

"Same here…" Tomoyo said while shaking her hand.

"Back to what I was saying, I heard that Li-kun got the CGPA of 4.0 and his team won the futsal tournament the University held last year. Dyane continued.

"Anyways what we're trying to say is that you're lucky to have a boyfriend like him." Susan said.

"Hey wait a minute. Syaoran and I are not a couple." Tomoyo tried to explain.

"Ara? Then how did you and Li-kun become so close?" Susan asked.

"Syaoran and I are friends since primary school. When we were little Syaoran and I went to the same school at Tomoeda." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh wow you guys are childhood friends?" Dyane said getting more excited.

"That's even better! You must know a lot about him." Now the girls squealed.

"Ok that's it I give up." Tomoyo said finally gave up on explaining and sat down.

_____________

Syaoran POV

Afternoon

'Who in hell made the schedule for this semester?' I cursed after my final class for the day. From 9 o'clock in the morning till 1 in the afternoon, from one class to another.

"Man I'm tired and I'm hungry." I said out loud.

"I swear from one programming language to another is bad for my health." Ray said walking next to me.

"They should have put Object Oriented subject after lunch. We are totally free on the afternoon." Ted said following behind.

Ted is another of my friends but since he's from Information Technology department I only see him when we have the same lectures. He's nice and very responsible. Usually Ted is always with his twin, Terry who is also in the same department but he's not here today. Unlike Ted, Terry's a little rough but still a good friend.

"Where's Terry? I didn't see him in class today." I asked Ted.

"Terry? Oh he has a stomachache. He is probably at the dorm taking a rest." He explained.

"Wow, what did he eat? I was playing futsal with him yesterday and he was fine." Ray asked.

"You know him. He ate a lot of meat afterwards. He never listens to me." Ted answered.

"Tell him to take care. Come on let's go to the cafeteria. I'm starving." I said.

"Lead the way man." Ray said following my lead.

The three of us entered the cafeteria looking forward for our meals but the place is packed with people.

"Can we find a place to sit here?" Ted asked.

"I don't see any empty table here." Ray added.

As I was scanning the place for an empty table suddenly I saw Tomoyo waving at me and calling my name. "Syaoran!!"

As I came near her table I saw she was with 2 girls. "Hello Tomoyo."

"Hey would you like to join us? Invite Ray and your friend."

"Sure. Thanks a lot Tomoyo. You're a life saver." I smiled. "Hey guys over here." I called for Ray and Ted.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan, you're as lovely as ever." Ted said while taking a seat beside me.

"Hello Ray, have a seat. Who's your friend?" Tomoyo replied.

"Tomoyo-chan this is our friend Ted." Ray introduced him.

"Hello Ted." Tomoyo said.

"Hello Tomoyo-chan. So this is the famous Tomoyo Daidouji that everyone was talking about." Ted said as he shakes hand with Tomoyo.

"Yes, I'm the legendary Tomoyo who had lunch with Syaoran yesterday." Tomoyo replied playfully.

"So who are your friends Tomoyo?" I asked.

"Let me introduce them, this one here is Susan and the one with the spectacles is Dyane." She introduced them.

"Hello girls…. I'm Li…"

"Li Syaoran, yes we know…" the both of them said together.

"Somehow they think of you as an idol Syaoran." Tomoyo explained.

"Idol?" I asked puzzled.

Suddenly Ray and Ted started laughing.

"What? The two of you know something that I don't about this do you." I turned to them.

"Yeah I know something or two." Ted said. "I'll show you." Ted turn towards the girls asked Susan and Dyane. "Hey do any of you have the 'Li card' with you?"

"I have it. I made a book mark out of it." Dyane answered as she took out a bookmark from her bag and gave it to Ted.

"Thanks here it is. Take a look Mr. Idol." Ted gave me the bookmark and I was surprise to see a digitally altered picture of myself posing like James Bond.

"What the hell! Where did you get this?"

"What is it Syaoran? Let me see that." Tomoyo asked and took the card from my hand.

"Well you know I live at the dorm right. I saw some 3rd year girls selling cards and photos of good looking guys in this university." Ted explained to Tomoyo and me.

"And not only that I heard that your picture was a hot item. They even made a big poster from it." Ray added.

"What!?" I said standing up.

"Hey Ted, do you think they still sell Syaoran's poster at the dorm?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

"I don't know… Why do you asked?" Ted answered.

"I think I would like to buy one." She answered shyly.

"Tomoyo not you too..." I sweat dropped.

"Aww come on I don't have a picture of an adult version of you." She pouted.

Now everyone was laughing.

_____________

That evening the furniture that Tomoyo and I bought arrived. We rearrange the furniture in Tomoyo's room and ate dinner. Tomoyo made some pudding for deserts.

After dinner I started doing some programming work while Tomoyo had her shower.

For some unknown reason it is easy to do programming while hearing music. (_Believe me it does…_) I turn on the radio and Linkin' Park's song was on the air. (_I love this rock band_.)

"What cha' doing?" Tomoyo asked suddenly from behind me.

"I'm doing some programming that I learnt today." I answered still working on my notebook.

"Oh? What programming language are you using?" She asked again as she came nearer.

"I'm using Java. Hmm… Do you know programming?" I asked back as I turn around to see Tomoyo looking very sexy after her shower.

"Nah just a little I had to do a little research while I was in college." She answered as she dry her beautiful hair.

"Did you know that I could see your body figure through your nightgown under the light?" I asked trying to maintain a calm face.

"What?! Stop staring at me." She said feeling embarrassed.

I smiled and turn back to my work. "Have a seat Tomoyo. So how was your second day at Tokyo U?"

Tomoyo sat across me thinking for a moment then she answered. "The class was tiring but I made new friends, Ted promise to get me a poster of you and I got to eat your delicious cooking. My second day here is great!"

"Come on do you really need a poster of me?" I asked again worryingly.

"Hohoho… I told you didn't I? I wanted it for my collection."

'There she goes again with her scary laugh.'

"Please spare me." With that the both of us laugh.

"So do you have class tomorrow Tomoyo?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah I have one class early in the morning."

"Mine doesn't start till 12 in the afternoon. But I can drive you to class if you want me to."

"That's ok Syaoran. I promise Susan that we will go together by bus tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" I asked feeling a little bit worried.

"Yes, definitely I want to learn the roads around here." Tomoyo answered confidently.

"Ok but if there's anything wrong call me." I reminded her.

"I will…. I'm going to bed now." She said as she got up from her seat.

"Ok, good night Tomoyo…" I said as I return to my work.

Suddenly Tomoyo came tiptoed next to me and kiss my right cheek. "Oyasumi…"

I blushed madly as that was the first time that someone other than family member ever kisses me good night.

'If this goes on I might fall for her…' ;-)

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter, tell me what you guys think. Review… Review… Review…

Hahahaha…

Until fingers and keyboard meets once again in the near future, later…

///


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, thank you for all the reviews… All the views… And all the great comments from everyone…

Sorry, forgive me for the long wait for my next chapter…

I'm not as healthy as I wanted to be and my life was in the slump for sometime now. All the reviews asking me to continue with the story really made my life a little bit brighter. Thank you again.

So here is the next chapter of my story. Enjoy!

* * *

'**My friend, my housemate, my lover'**

_by Scarred Seeker_

**Chapter 4**

A week passes by and the both of them are living happily together. Because of her friendliness, beauty, brains and of cause her sense of style Tomoyo made lots of friends and everyone liked her (_Who wouldn't? __).

It's Saturday morning and there is no class for today. (_Yes!!!_)

Syaoran had waited for this day the whole week. The classes were crazy, people had been bombarding him with question about his relationship with Tomoyo and Ted doesn't seem to make things easier for him.

'Ah… Saturday… No class, no hassle, I love Saturday.', Syaoran thought as he continue to doze off……..

Unfortunately…

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Yup somebody is at the door and is knocking on it furious and loudly so early in the morning. Syaoran woken up by the sound and started cursing. "Dammit, It's Saturday! I'm coming…"

Syaoran opened the door to see a grumpy Touya and the always smiling Yukito at the door.

"Yo kid, Ohayo…" Touya said flatly.

"Ohayo Touya, Yukito-san. Don't you guys know today is the weekend? You should know that I usually sleep in today." He said turning around and letting them in.

"Sorry Li-kun, Touya just couldn't wait till afternoon to get his things…" Yukito apologized.

"Kid, where's my things?"

"It's beside the television." He answered pointing at a few boxes beside the television.

"So you got a new housemate already?" Yukito asked Syaoran while Touya was checking his _stuff_.

"Yeah I got one, a girl." Syaoran answered sleepily.

"A girl?! You're leaving with a girl?!" Touya burst out.

"Touya please don't shout I'm still in the state of waking up right now…" he answered while still holding his head.

Suddenly the housemate's door opens slowly and she asked, "Is everything ok? I heard someone shouting…"

"Touya!" Tomoyo said as she ran up and hugged the tall man.

"Huh? Tomoyo? What the? Kid you're living with her?"

Syaoran just nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Ohayo Yukito-san." She greeted with a light bow.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan." Yukito answered then he also went to the kitchen to help Syaoran making breakfast.

"Tomoyo what are you doing here?" Touya asked.

"I live here. I'm studying at Tokyo U. Didn't Sakura told you?"

"I heard that you got accepted here 2 weeks ago. I just got back from my trip. I didn't know you were living here with the kid." He explained.

"That's ok. Why are you here Touya?" She asked curiously.

"I lived here last year here with the kid. I just came to get my things." He answered.

"Oh? Syaoran you didn't say that you live with Touya before this?"

"I told you right that Touya helped me a lot last year." Syaoran answered from the kitchen.

"Yeah you did but I never thought you guys lived in this apartment together. I thought Touya hated you?"

"Yeah I did but since I got to know him a little bit more. He's ok, but I'm not handing my sister to you easily you hear me?" Touya raised his voice so that Syaoran could hear.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you." Syaoran said as he was making some tea.

"What's wrong with him? He doesn't react much from what I say about Sakura anymore." Touya asked Tomoyo in a low voice so that only Tomoyo could hear him.

"Oh? Maybe it's because Sakura ended their relationship a year after he returned to Hong Kong." She answered plainly.

"What? I never heard anything about it?" Now Touya also went to the kitchen. "I was wondering why you never asked me even once about Sakura so that's why."

"Don't worry about it. We were not meant to be together. I'm ok, I got good friends and family that really supportive. I even got Tomoyo here to give me support." He ensured him.

"So that's it! You couldn't get my sister so you're hitting on her best friend!"

"That's not what I mean baka!" Syaoran burst out at Touya with his oh so famous glares.

"Hahaha… I'm just kidding kid. I just miss arguing with you." Touya said as he messes with Syaoran's hair.

"Everyone stop!" Tomoyo suddenly shouted. The three of them stop suddenly and turns to look at her.

"What's wrong Tomoyo-chan?" Yukito asked calmly.

"Camera, I need my camera. I need to get all of this on tape! Syaoran where's my camera." Tomoyo said as she rushed to her room.

The 3 guys just laugh at her reaction. She never changed. (_That's what I like about her __).

All four of them had breakfast together. Touya was telling Tomoyo about his life with Syaoran as his housemate while she records everything on tape. After breakfast Touya and Yukito left with Touya's threatening last words. "Don't you dare hurt my sister's best friend kid, or else I will kill ya!"

"I won't…" Syaoran promised.

"So… What's your plan for today?" Tomoyo asked in a cute way.

"Truthfully I was planning to sleep-in till afternoon but since I'm up, I think I'll go out." He paused. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure. I would love to."

"Ok go and get ready. I'll clean the table."

"Ok thanks." She thanked him as she bounce her way into her room. Getting ready for what the both of them will call as their first _unofficial date_ in the near future.

* * *

Half an hour later;

"Where are we going?"

"Hmm… Would you like to go and watch a movie?"

"Movie? Sure, anything good?"

"Well what would you like to see? Something romantic? Something funny? Or action movie?"

"I prefer something funny."

"Good choice, 'The Game Plan' is screening and I heard from Ted the movie is quite nice."

"Ok let's go."

At the cinema,

"Wait here, I'll get some snacks at the snack bar."

"Ok, can you get me some candy?"

"Sure… I'll be back."

"Hey there Tomoyo-chan…"

"Oh hello…"

"Want to join me? I got 2 tickets for a love story."

"Thanks for the offer but I already bought tickets."

"Oh what story are you watching? I can accompany you if you want."

"I'm going to watch 'The Game Plan'. But I don't need accompany, I already have…"

"Sorry for making you wait. There was a long queue. I bought a lot of snacks."

"Thank you Syaoran…"

"Oh? Hello Brian, are you alone?"

"Hello Li. So the both of you are together?"

"Yes we are…" Tomoyo cut in. "Come on Syaoran the movie is about to start." She said as she grabbed Syaoran's arm.

"Later Brian…"

"Yeah later…"

* * *

_Syaoran's POV_

"You're sure having fun…" I said watching her smiled.

"That guy really annoys me. He sounds like a real play boy."

"Well I don't blame him for trying."

"And why is that?"

"Well… you're beautiful, caring, fun to be with, smart, very reliable…" I paused. "Do I sound like I'm trying to hit on you?"

"Yeah you are… But please do continue…"

"What I'm trying to say… Any man would really love to have you as their love one." I looked at her softly and then continued. "The person that you'll end up with in the future will be the luckiest man on earth to have you."

"Thanks Syaoran…" Tomoyo said while blushing…

The movie is funny and touching, while watching there were times when our hands would touch at first we were shy about it but somehow Tomoyo and I started holding hands. How can I say this… It feels really nice to hold her hands.

* * *

_Tomoyo POV_

'Ok get yourself together Tomoyo…'

'Syaoran and I are just friends…'

'Ok he's cute, nice to be with, smart, responsible, helpful, great…'

'Stop it Tomoyo, Syaoran and I are just friends…'

'Oh the way he's holding my hands… I feel really secure.'

When the movie ended I thought Syaoran would let go of my hand quickly but instead he held on to it. 'The more I'm with him the more I fall for him.' With that thought I lay my head at his shoulder as we walk out of the cinema. Suddenly someone screamed!

"Aaaa!!!!" Ray shouted.

"Li is holding a girls hand!" a guy looked like Ted joined in.

"Yes! I got it on my camera." Ted applied.

"What the, why are you 3 here?" Syaoran asked still holding my hand.

"We're intending to catch a movie of cause. We can get a 20% off if we buy tickets before noon on weekends" Ted explained.

"I knew it the both of you will end up as an item." Ray said as he lean on Syaoran.

"Hey who's the girl man." The other asked.

"Oh yeah Tomoyo this is Terry, Ted's twin brother. And Terry this is Tomoyo."

Syaoran introduce us letting go of my hand.

"Tomoyo? Oh this is the girl you guys were talking about. Nice to meet you Tomoyo-chan." Terry said reaching out his hand.

"Nice meeting you too." As I shake his hand.

"Did you know Tomoyo-chan when ever we tried to invite him for a movie in the weekends he will always decline saying his tired and wanted to sleep but look at this? The both of you are on a date!" Ray told me.

"Don't say it like it's a miracle!" Syaoran blushed.

"But it is a miracle! Right guys?" Ray asked the other two.

"Li is dating a girl! Definitely a miracle and here I thought he hates girls." Terry agreed.

"Yeah, I agree. Well it's good to see you and Tomoyo-chan together." Ted also agreed.

"Ne… Ted can you give me a copy of the photo?" Tomoyo asked Ted.

"Sure Tomoyo-chan I'll give it to you on Monday."

"Tomoyo let's get out of here… Later guys…"

"Ok. See you guys later.."

"Bye, bye…Have a nice date you two." They said together.

After saying our good byes the both of us went to the supermarket to buy some groceries.

"I'll go and get a cart why don't you go a head?"

"I think I'll wait for you here if that's ok. Then we can go in together."

"Ok."

As I watch his back I just let my mind wonder and lots of questions suddenly pop up.

'Why did he hold on to my hand?'

'Does he like me?'

'Should I ask him?'

'How do I feel about Syaoran? He's just a friend right?'

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Syaoran calling for me.

"Tomoyo? What's wrong? I've been calling you for 3 times now. Are you sick?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking."

"Ok then. Shall we go?"

I just nodded and side-by-side we walk picking up the things we need and put it inside the cart. After wards we had lunch at Mcdonalds and discuss about the movie but somehow I was a little shy to ask about the whole holding hands thing and Syaoran never say about it too. 'I wish this moment would last.'

After lunch Syaoran and I went to the car. "Those 3 will not let me off easy on this. Among all the people that I could bump into, it just had to be them." He said suddenly as he entered the car.

"Why did you suddenly hold my hand?" I asked gathering my courage.

"That's a very direct question Tomoyo." He paused a moment. "Truthfully I don't know. But once I hold your hand I just didn't want to let go. It feels really nice. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"You don't have to apologize. I felt the same thing. I really feel secure when you held my hand. I like it." I said shyly.

The both of us paused a little while looking at each other. Syaoran suddenly came closer and gently steal a kiss on my lips. A soft but sweet feeling ran through me. 'This feels so good…'

* * *

So how was it? Yeah well I know it's not as long as you guy hope for. I'll try to write better next time…

Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as I enjoyed writing it… (_I really like the part when Tomoyo wanted her camera..._) _

_**Ok some spoilers**_…. I'm thinking of putting Mei Ling in the next chapter…. Hehehehe….

Tell me what you guys think…. Review! Review! Review! Hahahahaha!!!!

Till fingers meet mouse again…. ///


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, thank you and thank you for all the reviews… All the views… And all the great comments from everyone…**

**Sorry, forgive me for the long wait for my this chapter…**

**As I said before I'm not as healthy as I wanted to because of my heart. Again all the reviews asking me to continue with the story really made me stronger. Thank you again.**

**So here is the next and for now the final chapter of my story. I'm sorry…**

**However Enjoy!**

'**My friend, my housemate, my lover'**

_by Scarred Seeker_

**Chapter 5**

Later the night…

Tomoyo POV

Syaoran and I are officially a couple. We kissed 3 times in the car and a couple of more times when we reached the apartment. I love his kisses and cares. I offered to prepare dinner tonight, as Syaoran was busy on the phone with his family. For some odd reason he's talking using hand free. 'Is he trying to pay me back for the call I made with Sakura?'

"So Xiaolang how's your studies?" Yelan asked.

"The subject this year are a bit challenging but I'm doing fine."

"That's good to hear. So have you got a new housemate yet?"

"Yeah, she's great." He answered winking at me. 'He is trying to pay me back for that time!'

"She?!" Syaoran's sisters and Meiling said together. Syaoran just smiled.

"I heard Meiling's voice there, is she staying over?"

"Yes she is. I invited her for dinner." Yelan answered calmly.

"Forget about me. You're staying with a girl Syaoran?" Meiling suddenly butts in.

"Yeah, she's my new girlfriend." Again Syaoran smiled looking at me.

"Our little brother has a new girlfriend? Horee!" Cheered his sisters.

"Oh stop that! After just a week after the new semester you have a new girlfriend? And she is staying with you?" Meiling asked again.

"Yeah. I met her on the first day and I invited her to stay with me and we kind of fallen in love with each other so we're a couple now. Aren't you happy with me Meiling?"

"In just a week? Ok I know that I was the one who wanted you to see other people. But within a week after meeting her both of you are now a couple?!"

"Yeah.." Syaoran answered in a matter of fact way.

"That's it I'm flying over to Tokyo tonight! Aunty Yelan thanks for the meal. Syaoran I'll call you went I reach the airport." Meiling said.

"Wait Meiling!" Suddenly the sound of the door closing was heard.

"She just left didn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah she just did." Yelan answered. "So may I ask the name of your girlfriend, Xiaolang?"

"I can't believe Meiling would take it seriously. I just wanted it to tease her a bit."

"So there's no girl?"

"There is but I've known her for a long time. You know her mother. I'll call for her." Syaoran said as he called for me. "Come say hi to my family."

"Good evening Aunty Yelan and sisters it's me Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Tomoyo? Hey I remember her, she and the card mistress stayed with us once along time ago." One of Syaoran's sisters said.

"Oh my, Xiaolang you're dating your old friend from Tomoeda?"

"Yeah, she's my old friend, my ex best friend, my housemate and the one I fell deeply in love."

"Well congratulation then Xiaolang, I think the both of you can handle Meiling when she gets there." Yelan said with a dash of happiness in her voice.

"What? Can't you just call her back? She doesn't need to come."

"Oh just let Meiling do as she pleases I'm sure she wants to meet Daidoiji-san and her beloved cousin again."

"Yeah, it'll be really great to see her again." I said.

"See? Even your girlfriend wants to see her. Ok then I'll talk to you again another time."

"Ok Later mother, good bye sisters."

"Bye Xiaolang, bye Tomoyo-chan."

"Bye…"

"Ok so… that means tomorrow Meiling is coming."

"Oh it's going to be great to see her again." Tomoyo said while clapping her hands together with her beautiful smile and sparkling eyes.

The Airport the next morning

The flight from Hong Kong to Tokyo was not really that long _(4h 4m flight duration)_ but waiting for clearance and the baggage was time consuming.

"Syaoran what's the meaning of this. You have a new girlfriend? Where is she?" Meiling said just as soon as she arrived at the arrival area and saw her beloved cousin and ex-fiancée.

"Meiling calm down. I wanted to explain everything but you suddenly flew over here."

"I couldn't wait for your explanations. Where is she? I wanted to see her personally and see if she is good enough for you." She said with somewhat determined look and with her fist pumped up.

'What the… is she planning to knock my girlfriend cold or something' Syaoran thought as he watched the girl threw some punches into the air.

"Ohayo, Meiling-chan. Am I good enough for Syaoran?" a voice suddenly said as she suddenly appeared behind his boyfriend.

"Daidoiji? Is that you?"

"Hai! It's me." Tomoyo said with a nod.

"Oh my god! It's good to see you again." Meiling said as she gave Tomoyo a great big hug but then she paused. "You and Syaoran are together?"

"Yes we are. Tomoyo and I are a couple now." Syaoran answered for her.

"Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh! You're dating my best friend! How could you!" Meiling said while hitting her beloved cousin with her handbag.

"Ouch!, hey careful with that. It hurts! Ouch! Hey! She is my best friend too!" Syaoran replied defending himself from Meilings furious attacks.

"Meiling-chan, it's ok, am I not good enough?"

"It's the other way around since it is you. I don't think my cousin is good enough for you!" Meiling answered still attacking Syaoran. "Take this! And this. Here's another!"

"Meiling stop! Why are you hitting me?"

"This is for teasing me on the phone! This is for not telling me in the first place that you met with Daidoiji again! And this is for ruining my plan to chase away your girlfriend if she's not good for you." After a few more hits she finally calms down.

"Feeling better?" Syaoran asked lowering his guard slowly.

"Yes much better. Thank you. Come Daidoiji let's go to the shopping mall Syaoran's is going to buy me a new handbag." Meiling said as she grabs Tomoyo's hand.

"Hai!" Tomoyo answered following her lead.

"Hey wait the minute, you ruin your handbag by hitting me and now I have to buy you a new one? That's not fair!"

"Hurry up Syaoran or we'll leave you behind!" Meiling just said as she smiled.

The girls went from one store to another and Syaoran was tagging along with them. He can't believe he had to spend his Sunday morning like this. Finally after the 6th store Meiling finally found one she liked she bought a maroon handbag and a pair of sandals to match it and Syaoran paid for it.

"Ne Syaoran, why is there an extra shoe box with you?"

"Oh this? As I followed you guys a pair just caught my eyes so I bought it."

"You bought something for yourself? Come on I thought you would be more romantic."

"Who ever said it was for me?"

"Huh?"

"Here you go Tomoyo. I think you will look really nice in this."

Tomoyo opened the shoebox and saw a pair of stylish black sandals with beautiful colored beads on it.

"Thank you Syaoran.." Tomoyo said as she tried it on.

"How is it?"

"It's really nice and it feels comfortable. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ok, you're better than I thought. But I still think that you're not good enough for Daidoiji."

"Come on Meiling give me a break."

The day went on for the three going around Tokyo playing, visiting and sightseeing. Just like old times.

At night

Tomoyo woke up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty. When she got out of her room she was surprise to see Syaoran resting at the couch.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Just a lot of things on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's about the pass. Nothing much."

"What about it?"

"I was thinking about the time we spent all the four of us on our card capturing adventures."

"Oh? Are you thinking about Sakura?"

"A little… But I was thinking of you more. You were always there when I needed you."

"Well I was recording everything so I'm always there."

"No not just that. You're always there when I need someone to talk to or to share my thoughts and feelings. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"The more I thought about it the more I love you." Syaoran said holding her hands.

"I love you too. When we were little. There were many times you protected me and saved me like that one time I'm almost being crush by a penguin statue. Thanks."

"That was nothing."

They looked at each other in the eyes deeply and slowly they came together and kissed. As the both of them were preoccupied with each other they didn't notice a pair of ruby eyes watching them from the small opening of the door.

'I'm glad you found someone you really love Syaoran and you too Tomoyo. I wish the both of you happiness.' She smiled as she watched in silence and then went back to bed continuing her sleep.

The next morning,

Syaoran woke up that morning and was surprise to see his beloved cousin making breakfast.

"Ohayo Syaoran…"

"Ohayo Meiling. You're up early and you're making breakfast are you feeling well?"

"Hahaha… Very funny, I'm fine. I just wanted to celebrate and wish happiness for the both of you."

"Thank you Meiling. That's very thoughtful of you. But we can celebrate it later today, we can go to a restaurant."

"Nope, I want to return to Hong Kong this morning."

"You're going back already? Why so early?" Tomoyo suddenly said from behind me.

"I came here to see my cousin's new girlfriend and see if the girl is good for him. However when I finally met her I found out that she is the best for him and he is the one for her. My job here is done."

"I'm going to miss you Meiling-chan."

"What are you saying? From now on we will see more of each other. But I'll make sure to call first before coming ok?"

"Huh?" both Syaoran and Tomoyo looked and stared at Meiling.

"What? You think I'll just go and won't come back? You're dating my best friend remember? Of cause I'll come back to see her."

"Oh Meiling-chan you scared me there for a second."

"Oh yeah Daidoiji, make sure to send a copy of your video to me later ok."

"Sure but I don't think there's anything else beside the talk with Touya I taped the day before."

"There's more, last night I took a picture of the both of you making out on the couch."

"What?! I'm going to confiscate it! Where is that camera Tomoyo?" Syaoran suddenly said getting up from the chair he was sitting and walk towards Tomoyo's room.

"No!" Tomoyo shouted and rushed to protect her prize possession.

Meiling took out her phone and took pictures of Syaoran holding Tomoyo's camera up high while the owner was trying her best to get it back. They look so cute together.

"Another picture to show Aunty Yelan and Syaoran's sisters." Meiling said to herself as she watches the couple's amusing behavior of the morning.

The End.?

* * *

**So how was it? Sorry for the abrupt ending but I don't know if I will have the chance to continue with the story.I'll try to write a better story next time…**

**Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as I enjoyed writing it…**

**Tell me what you guys think and again Review! Review! Review!**

**Till hands meet computer again…. /**


End file.
